Good for You
by KatherineKatrinaBloomSalvatore
Summary: Everybody thought Bloom was this innocent little thing but there was one person who knew the truth about her. He knew there was a lot of bad in her.


**Summary: Everybody thought Bloom was this innocent little thing but there was one person who knew the truth about her. He knew there was a lot of bad in her.**

Bloom closed her eyes and laid her head back against the red couch she was trying to build up the courage to get ready for the show but _he_ was here again. Every Friday night when she was up there he was there, watching her move around on the stage his eyes burning brightly as they traced over her voluptuous body. When she was younger Bloom was insecure about her body because, as every skinny girl would say, there was a bit too much fat on her. She had always wished to be smaller just so she could fit in with the norm society said she had to be but ever since she had discovered that some men liked big breasts and a nice ass, she didn`t feel so insecure.

Snapping back into reality Bloom got up from the tacky red couch in the ladies dressing room and started to get ready. She put on the red bra and underwear set then put on the long white mens shirt which was bound to drive him crazy … she loved when he was lust driven it made him more animal like which she loved. Running her hands down her body and threw her head back when she felt her nipples harden and herself getting wet, all the while thinking about what she wanted him to do to her later on.

After everything was ready she waited for the signal that meant they were ready for her. She got up on the stage and stood near the pole, waiting for the music to go on. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and as the music came on her hips instinctively swayed to the beat.

Moving to the back of the pole she took one look around the club to find him and when she did she smiled and began. She wrapped one leg around the pole and span around it whilst seductively rubbing her covered crotch on it then placing her second leg on it which helped her lift herself up on the pole and slide down. _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight,Do my hair up real, real nice,And syncopate my skin to your heart beating_

Moving in front of the pole, she slowly lowers herself until she is crouching at the base of the pole, her legs spread wide, her tiny thong covering her pussy. She made sure to look him in the eyes as she leant forward and presented him (and the rest of the club) with a perfect view of her breasts, she rubs her back and ass against the pole. She places one hand on the pole and starts to walk around it. As she gets more into the rhythm, she starts to gyrate against the pole, bouncing up and down as if she is trying to fuck the pole for all she is worth, making no attempt to hide the fact that rubbing her clit against the solid steel is making her pussy throb and her thong soaking wet.

She starts to spin around the pole once more, then suddenly she jumps up and inverts herself with her long hair hanging down her body, her breasts hanging down begging to be taken out of her bra then licked, sucked and bit. Slowing down she started to pop each button on her shirt and turning back round to the pole, wrapped one leg around the pole and dipping down so that her hair touched the ground she let the piece of clothing fall to the ground.

Turning back around to the crowd and him, she places one hand on either side of body and slides her hands down her sides around to her thong covered pussy and back up to squeeze her breasts hard, imagining what he was going to do to her once they got home.

When they got home that night she immediately dropped down to her knees, pulled out his hard cock and swirled her tongue seductively around his sensitive head, flicking it at his sweet spot. He groaned and gripped her hair in both his hands (he loved it when she was so eager to suck his cock) and she gently caresses his length with her hands from head to base then began sucking him. Bloom placed her hands on his hips knowing what her loved doing. His grip of her hair tightened and he immediately began to thrust his hips so that his cock went all the way inside her mouth and after minutes of her deep throating him her pulled out (not wanting to cum in her mouth).

He takes her into their bedroom and pushes you backwards onto the bed and his hard cock presses hard against her soft right ass cheek. He bends down to her level and kisses her neck sucking hard, he grabs her hips and pulls Bloom into the doggy position which helps him finger her wet pussy. He guides his thick, hard cock inside her and she whimpers as it fills her. He starts to pump furiously into her and he grabs her hair, pulling it hard as her tight warmth squeezes him and soon enough they both start cumming.

He slowly pulls out of her and gently rolls them so that they are spooning whilst catching their breath. Bloom smiles to herself as he kisses her neck and asked him, "Did you enjoy tonight, Sky?"

He chuckles and answers her by kissing her.


End file.
